Different Yet the Same
by darbigrayl
Summary: Sherlock is quite annoyed by the fact that when another crazy serial killer threatens London, Lestrade keeps him out of the loop, claiming they won't be needing his help on this case. He doesn't really believe that they could solve anything without his help, but is proved wrong when it is in fact solved by somebody that would be exactly like him if they just weren't so different.
1. Chapter 1

"One new body has been found dead, in the case the police are calling 'Orationem Sculptura'. The last two victims have been found tied in a praying position with a single shot to the back of the head. Each victim has been found with a letter carved in to their chest. The most recent victim has been found with the letter "P" into their chest, making the current letters found (in consecutive order) "R", "E", and "P". The police have given us little information other than that on these cases but they were willing to tell us that they are on the case and they will hopefully be able to capture the criminal very soon."

John Watson placed down the newspaper letting out a quiet sigh as he looked up at Sherlock who wad his back to him. His arms are crossed against his chest, his hands clenched to the point where his knuckles were white. "I just don't understand why Lestrade hasn't called us yet" his voice is harsh, the noise obviously coming from behind gritted teeth.

John grunts as he looks back at the newspaper making a face, as he rereads the article, "It's been going on too long, there has to be a problem at Scotland Yard if they aren't calling us." His voice trailing off.

Sherlock spins around facing toward him, quickly changing the topic, not liking the fact that he's not needed. "Okay the letters have been R, E, and P, what could this criminal be trying to say…" He starts to pace back and forth in the room. "Reputation? Replaceable? No, no those couldn't be them..." The speed of his pacing begins to grow as he begins to think harder and he eventually sits in his chair his thumb rubbing his chin. His face seems to light up as he shoots out of his chair and before John can even speak Sherlock has on his peacoat and is running for the door.

"What the hell are you doing Sherlock?" He jumps from his chair and grabs his jacket swiftly following him as they run down the stairs.

"I'm going to the police station!" Sherlock yells as he rushes out the door.

John catches up to him outside, huffing and puffing as he stops next to him. "Why on earth would we be going there?" John shoves on his jacket with a gruff.

"I've solved the mystery." He says as he stops the incoming taxi.

"What?! How?!" John hops into the cab behind him and gives him a confused look.

Sherlock looks at John with a slight smirk on his face, "You'll find out when we get to the station."


	2. Chapter 2

The taxi's tires come to a screeching halt when they reach the outside of Scotland Yard's headquarters. Sherlock jumps from the car as soon as it starts running through the front door of the building before John can even get out of the cab. John throws the driver a few bills and chases after Sherlock.

John rushes behind Sherlock stopping when he does. "Lestrade!" Sherlock yells Running up to him.

The man turns with a look that seems to be mixed with anger or confusion, "Sherlock? What in bloody hell are you doing here?!" The man searches the room for John, desperately looking for answers.

"Repentance! The word the murderer is carving is repentance! Sherlock gives a large smirk on his face.

Lestrade groans at Sherlock as he continues his talking, "Now all we need to find out is why this man is killing these people in this way. I have a few theories."

"Sherlock stop, we don't need your help." Lestrade says the words as he rubs his temples, exasperated.

Sherlock scoffs, "What do you mean you don't need me? This case has been going on for months? And you haven't learned anything new. You've just found more bodies and nothing is being fixed-"

"Sherlock!" Lestrade yells, cutting him off. "We have already solved the problem.

Sherlock takes a step back, taken aback. "What..?

"We brought in the suspect this morning." Lestrade points at the glass window with a dirty looking man captured inside.

"But… how?" Sherlock takes a step towards the glass wall, looking inside. "That's impossible, that can't be the man. He doesn't even look right." Sherlock turns back to Lestrade, annoyance spread across his face.

"I told you that we didn't need you anymore Sherlock, and there is a reason for that."

"And what would that be?"

"OH MY GOSH IS THAT SHERLOCK HOLMES!?"A woman in a bright yellow peacoat comes running towards the men quickly giving Sherlock a tight embrace. "I cannot believe I'm actually meeting you in person, I never thought this would be possible." Sherlock pushes the woman off of him, and she quickly turns her attention to John who is standing next to him, "Oh and you must me John Watson!" She grabs his hand and gives it a strong shake. "What a pleasure it is to meet you!"

John chuckles, "The pleasure is all mine." The girl lets out a huge round of giggles as a man in a gray suit comes to the circle of people and whispers in her ear. "Oh okay! Thank you! I'm sorry I have to go now, but it was lovely meeting you. Hopefully we can see each other again sometime. Good by Mr. Watson, Sherlock." She nods at all the men and scurries practically dying to tell the man in the suit about how she just met.

Sherlock looks at Lestrade with disgust, "Who the _hell_ was that?" He watched the girl as she sits across from the suspect in the interrogation room. "Ah I see, it the girlfriend, isn't it?"

"Well no…" Lestrade's voice trails off and he runs his hand through his hair.

"Then who is she?" Sherlock says, his teeth clenched.

"Well um… That's our new consulting detective."

Sherlock's face becomes furious as John looks up at him, "I thought you were the only one?" John looks a bit taken aback.

"I am."


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock stands, arms crossed, staring through the one way glass of the interrogation room. The scowl on his face deepens after every question the all too happy woman asks.

"Goodness Sherlock she's like you." John breathes, taking a step back not wanting to be within arms length of the angry man in front of him.

"No, she isn't." Sherlock scoffs at Johns remark. "She is nothing like me."

John lets out a chuckle in amusement. "I wouldn't say that, she practically is you. Maybe even a better version of you."

Sherlock turns, his face red with anger, and storms out of the room. Lestrade watches him leave the room before turning to John. "I guess he's angry." He shuffles in his place.

"You could say that." John sighs, still staring at the door. He watches as Sherlock stops and gets into a cab, he turns when he sees the car drive away. "You know he hates not being needed."

"I know, but when she came there was no way I could refuse. Unlike what he believes she is just as good as he is, but her personality is much more suited for the type of business that we do here." Lestrade turns back towards the one way glass. Even the way she looks at the suspect is the same as Sherlock. But it's still so different. She seems more, welcoming, maybe even caring towards the man sitting in front of her.

"it's unbelievable." John whispers as he watches the girl in a yellow peacoat turn and step out of the interrogation room.

"We've got 'em" She grins and gives Lestrade a high five. She turns over to John her grin fading. "Where's Sherlock?" Her voice trails off.

"He left." John says trying to comfort her, but failing.

She frowns. "Why." She looks as if she is about to cry. "Is it because of me?"

John frowns and sighs with exaggeration, "Of course not, he just", his voice trails off as he sighs again, "Doesn't know a nice person when hes sees them, and the fact that you're better than him." She looks at her hands, which she was twisting her fingers around the strap of her bright yellow peacoat.

"I know its me, I know that I can be a little out there its just..." She looks up at John with disappointment in her eyes. "Im his biggest fan and I have always wanted to meet him. Hes the reason I moved here and applied for this job… I was hoping to meet him".

John stands staring, his heart breaking for her. "Oh, don't be upset. Trust me he is like this with everyone." John sighs, "You'll get used to it."

The girl smiles and she starts to slightly hop from foot to foot in excitement. "You mean I'll get to see him again"? John grins a soft grin.

"I have an idea, how bout we go back to my home. I believe that Sherlock has some apologizing to do. And I don't think that Its something that he shouldn't do in person".

"Really?" Her hopping starts to speed up, "Lets go right now!" The girl grabs John's hand and starts pulling him towards the door.

John stops in his place, "Whoa whoa whoa, just wait a minute there." She stopped and turns around to face him, pain in her eyes.

"Why?" She looks as if she is about to cry.

John starts to chuckle, "Im sorry but I can't take you to my home quite yet. "She look as if someone had just killed her best friend. "It might help if I know you name." The pain in her face seemed to fall of her face.

"Bliss. My name's Bliss." She smiles, before grabbing John's hand again, making sure he wouldn't be able to get loose again, as she dragged him out the front door.


End file.
